Flower Power
by Voracity666
Summary: Songfic à partir de la chanson de Zazie. En parallèle avec ma fic "Kyoko Reshi". Ne contient pas de yaoi. Hao x OC


**Disclaimer : la chanson "Flower Power" appartient à Zazie, Shaman King à Hiroyuki TAKEI, et la jeune fille est à moi (elle apparait dans _Kyoko Reshi_)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Revu et corrigé par Selijah  
**

* * *

_Il errait, seul, perdu. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de où avaient bien pu disparaître ses compagnons. Resserrant sa cape déchirée et sale autour de son corps tremblant de fièvre, il se permit de claquer des dents. Un petit instant._

_Il s'arrêta et fixa l'horizon. Puis il observa les environs. Rien. Il n'y avait rien de rien. Juste une étendue poussiéreuse et beige. L'atmosphère était suffocante, le faisant peiner à respirer. Et la nuit était d'un froid polaire._

_Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il se laissa alors tomber à terre et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, pitoyablement..._

**Pleure  
Toutes les larmes de ton corps  
Et dors  
Tu n'es pas prêt encore  
Oui, pleure  
Le bonheur évanoui  
Et meurs  
Pour renaître à la vie**

_Si on y regarde de près... encore plus près... oui, voilà, comme ça, exactement... Hum. Donc, en regardant de très près, des sillons humides et salées se traçaient dans la couche de poussière et de crasse mêlée._

_Avec lenteur, une main sortit de sous le fin tissus usé et écrasa les gouttes traitresses. Il se releva, difficilement, certes, mais il se releva tout de même. Son envie de dormir l'écrasait plus que cette chaleur assommante._

**Car aussi lourd le sommeil**

**Comme le soleil  
Aussi bas que l'on soit,**

**On se relèvera  
Aussi dure est la vie,**

**Elle est belle aussi**

**Car autant un cœur est lourd  
Autant qu'il bat toujours**

_Il avait tout perdu. Il les avait tous perdus, aussi. Son esprit protecteur qui l'accompagnait depuis si longtemps... Ses compagnons de route qu'il avait passé au moins dix années de sa nouvelle vie à recruter... Ses compagnons en qui il avait toute confiance malgré ce qu'on aurait pu croire... Ils l'avaient tous trahi... Tous..._

**Ton cœur  
Nos paradis perdus  
Douceur  
A nos corps défendus  
On laisse  
Nos ivresses à la casse  
On plonge  
Pour refaire surface**

_Qui tenait encore à lui dans ce bas-monde ? Qui l'aimait encore ? Personne... Sa propre famille l'avait renié, son jumeau n'avait pas cherché à le comprendre... Tous ne voyaient que cette facette de psychopathe complètement cinglé... Sauf **elle**... Mais **elle **n'avait pas cherché à l'empêcher de partir, **elle** n'avait pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi ce départ, pourquoi cette fuite... **Elle** l'avait abandonné, comme tous les autres, lui tournant le dos soudainement, **elle** à qui il avait fait mille promesses et qui connaissait absolument tout de lui... Comment ne pas se sentir trahi lorsque la personne la plus précieuse de votre existence complète vous tourne le dos ?_

**Car aussi lourd le sommeil**

**Comme le soleil  
Aussi bas que l'on soit,**

**On se relèvera  
Aussi dure est la vie,**

**Elle est belle aussi**

**Car autant un cœur est lourd  
Autant qu'il bat toujours**

_Tiens ? De l'ombre ? S'étonna le trahi._

_Mais c'était trop tard. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : dormir._

_Alors, doucement, ses paupières amorcèrent un mouvement vers le bas._

**Hooo, ouvre les yeux  
Hooo, ouvre les yeux**

-Hao ! Je t'en supplie ! Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir ! S'éleva une voix féminine emplie de sanglots.

Sa propriétaire était habillée d'une djellaba d'un bleu vaporeux et un voile était fixé à ses longs cheveux noirs tressés. Des larmes humidifiaient ses yeux noirs. Elle secouait le jeune homme étendu à terre.

Un autre homme se tenait à ses côtés. Sa ressemblance avec celui aux paupières fermées était des plus frappantes. Il portait une chemise blanche et une sorte de turban dans ses cheveux bruns. Il portait aussi un large pantalon vert d'eau. Il souriait en façade. À l'intérieur de lui-même, il avait peur pour l'autre garçon. Comment allait-il ?

**Et vois, le temps après la pluie  
Tu vois, on se remet de tout  
Crois-moi, si l'amour est partit  
Dis-toi que l'amour est partout**

-Kyoko ? Pas possible, ça doit être l'un de ces mirages à la noix... Fichu désert... grommela le dénommé Hao.

-Tais-toi, asséna celui encore debout. Ne gâche pas ta salive dans le désert, tu es bien trop faible pour t'offrir ce luxe. Tiens, bois plutôt ça.

Il lui lança une gourde que l'autre rattrapa aisément et avala goulument

-Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Finit par demander le plus affaibli.

-Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait te laisser dessécher dans cette étendue de sable ? Se moqua son jumeau.

-Yoh, voyons, tempéra la voix douce de Kyoko.

-Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul ! Ricana le plus jeune en se grattant la nuque avec un sourire un peu crispé.

-Si on a pris tout ce temps, expliqua la jeune fille, c'est qu'on ne savait pas par où commencer. On a sillonné le désert longtemps avant de te retrouver, tu sais...

-Vous... Mais... je... bafouilla Hao.

-Tu croyais qu'on t'avais abandonné ou quoi ? Par contre, va falloir nous supporter tous les deux, parce que la famille m'a reniée à mon tour, gémit le jeune ex-Asakura.

-On a tout laissé tomber pour t'avoir mon chéri, souffla Kyoko.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, des larmes perlèrent aux yeux chocolats du si terrible Hao Asakura.

-Merci, se contenta-t-il de souffler, emprisonnant en son étreinte les deux personnes les plus chères en son cœur.

* * *

**Voracity666**


End file.
